Episode 8091 (27th March 2013)
Plot As Paul and Eileen get ready to leave for Toni's funeral, Paul apologises to Jason for wrongly accusing him of killing his friend. Karl enjoys himself at No.13. Gloria fusses round him treating him as the hero who saved her daughter's life. After another one of Stan Whitmore's brownies, Sylvia is clearly spaced out on cannabis. Dennis is amused whilst Roy is perplexed, wondering what's wrong with her. Kirsty, at her wit's end, goes to see Dr Carter hoping for some sleeping pills, but when he suggests counselling instead, Kirsty flips and storms out of the surgery. Tyrone takes the witness box and tells the jury how he's suffered physical abuse at the hands of Kirsty for months and how he fears that she'll attack Ruby one day. Tyrone breaks down in tears. The jury are visibly moved. The police question Stella about the Rovers' keys, suggesting that the arsonist used the spare set of keys to gain entry. Karl masks his guilt. Glum Chesney tells Kirk that he's lost his pitch at the market after repeatedly turning up late. Kirk's sympathetic and agrees to meet him for a drink. Dennis pokes fun at Sylvia for getting high on Stan's hash cakes. Sylvia's shocked and angry to realise she's been drugged by a member of the One o'clock Club. Beth's annoyed when Kirk cancels their date telling her that he's promised to meet Chesney. Karl waits until Sunita is alone and then plants the spare keys to the Rovers in her hospital bedside cabinet, swapping them with her house keys. Julie confronts Kirsty about her outburst. Kirsty loses her temper and is about to come clean and admit to her lies when instead she slaps Julie hard round the face. Julie runs from No.9 shocked and in tears. Julie rushes to No.11 and tells Sean how they've all been duped by evil Kirsty. As Ruby continues to cry at No.9, Kirsty reaches the end of her tether and repeatedly shouts at her daughter to shut up. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Karl Munro - John Michie *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Defence Barrister - Ben Onwukwe *Judge - Miranda Bell *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *Prosecution Barrister - Lucy Robinson *Consultant - Victoria Carling *Usher - Paul Dockery (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Matt Carter's office and reception *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom *Weatherfield General - Room 1, ICU room 4 and corridors Notes *Location recording for Weatherfield Crown Court was conducted at the old Town Hall and Magistrate's Court on Bexley Square, Salford. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone testifies about the months of abuse he suffered; Kirsty loses her temper with Julie and slaps her; and the police question Stella about the pub keys. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,960,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes